A Date Interrupted
by Levi Ackerman
Summary: Misty and her mystery-man whirled around, startled. The man's eyes widened comically. His cheeks flaming, he mumbled something before speeding past her without another word.  Based on SoulSilver game, Pokeshipping


_Author's Note – I was playing SoulSilver and after a particular event in the game, I had to write this fic down. Those of you who have played the game (or even Gold/Silver/Crystal) will get where this has come from! If you haven't played the game, well, here's a little random Pokéshipping fic for you anyways! Please review and let me know what you think! =) _

XoXoX

"Come on, Amphy!" Soul called over her head, as she and her Pokémon raced over the Nugget Bridge, towards Route 24.

"Amph! Ampharos!" the yellow Pokémon replied, its red bulb glowing in excitement.

Soul smiled, before stopping to rest for a moment. She petted Ampharos on his head, and the Pokémon jumped up happily, brimming with excitement.

"They said we'd find her somewhere here," Soul muttered, as they walked towards the cluster of trees ahead.

Just yesterday, Soul and her Pokémon party had restored the Power Plant, after finding one of its missing parts strewn among the pile of rubber tubes at the back of Cerulean Gym. The Gym, however, had been empty, which was annoying, since Soul (and her Ampharos and Meganium) were itching to challenge the Gym Leader, Misty, and have a shot at earning the Cascade Badge.

However, one of the trainers had said to look for Misty at Cerulean Cape, on Route 25, which was where Soul and her eager Ampharos were currently heading.

They made their way through the maze of trees, nodding and waving at the trainers who they had fought there earlier, until they reached a familiar-looking house; Bill's house.

Soul had visited the place two weeks, ago, where Bill's grandfather, a kind old man, had gifted her with a fire stone after she showed him her Vulpix, enabling it to finally evolve into Ninetales. Unfortunately, Ninetales wouldn't be much use against Misty, who Soul heard used primarily Water Pokémon, though the fire-fox had swept cleanly through Erika's Pokémon at Celadon a week earlier.

"Amph! Ampharos!" Ampharos cried, pointing a yellow paw ahead.

"You're right, Amphy," Soul nodded, "That's it…"

Cerulean Cape was quite a picturesque place; a small cliff overlooking the sea, it was the northeastern-most location in the whole of Kanto. Soul could already smell the salty scent of seawater, hear the rushing and gushing of waves as they pounded against the rocky sides of the cliff.

Soul and Ampharos eagerly scampered up the hill, before stopping abruptly in their tracks.

Misty, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, was standing a few feet away, her bright orange hair loose and swaying in the breeze.

But she wasn't alone.

There was a young man standing next to her, looking to be around eighteen or nineteen. He had a mop of dark brown hair and tan skin, and was wearing an oversized blue hoodie.

That, however, wasn't quite as surprising as their positions. Both the young man and Misty were standing close, _too _close, and the young man was leaning over. Even from a few feet away, Soul could see the blush that colored Misty's cheeks at his action; her eyes seemed to be closed.

"Amphy, maybe we should come back later?" Soul whispered, feeling rather uncomfortable since they had obviously interrupted a rather _intimate _moment.

Soul and Ampharos made to sneak off, but it was too late.

Both Misty, and her mystery-man whirled around, startled by her appearance. The man's eyes widened comically, and Soul could make out chocolate brown irises staring at her in shock. His cheeks flaming, he mumbled something before speeding past her without another word.

_Oops! _

Soul winced, and Ampharos's tail drooped.

_That was awkward…_

XoXoX

He was so close.

_So close._

Misty could feel his breath on her lips, his nose brushing against hers as he moved in to close the distance between them, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

_Yes! _she cheered inwardly, her stomach fluttering with a swarm of Butterfree. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Misty, despite her tomboyish ways, had always been a secret romantic. And this – her first kiss, on Cerulean Cape – it was going to be perfect, _so _perfect.

His lips were centimeters from hers, and her eyes fluttered shut, her heart pounding as her dream moment played out right in front of her.

Or not.

She suddenly felt him move away, retracting his warmth, and her eyes snapped open in confusion.

_Did I do something wrong?_

He was blushing, but he wasn't looking at her.

Misty turned around and cursed.

There, standing right there on Cerulean Cape, _her _romantic getaway, was the utter destroyer of her moment, the one who had sabotaged her _first freaking kiss!_

The girl, who looked to be around thirteen or so, clad in a red shirt, blue overall-shorts and a poofy white hat, shuffled her feet, pulling at one of her light-brown pigtails nervously. She was obviously feeling very awkward.

_Damn hell she should! _Misty fumed inwardly, cursing the brat for messing up her kiss.

Besides her, an Ampharos had lowered its tail sheepishly, and was staring at its paws.

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but without further ado, her lover-to-be had scurried off like a frightened Rattata without another word.

_Moron!_

Misty chastised him mentally, before sighing and turning to the girl and her Pokémon. They continued to look extremely awkward.

_I guess I'll deal with the kid first, and then find him… _

XoXoX

Soul hastily attempted to concoct an apology, as an obviously furious (and flustered) Gym Leader stormed towards her, blue-green eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Aww! Why'd you have to show up and bug us now?" Misty snapped, obviously frustrated, "Do you know what they call people like you?"

Soul gulped, not quite sure what to say, but Misty ignored her, continuing anyways.

"Pests!" Misty snapped, her eyes flashing, before she added for emphasis, "Yeah, you heard me right, pests!"

"Um… I – I –" Soul fumbled with her bag, not quite sure what to say.

Ampharos, taking the initiative, stuck a paw into Soul's pocket and produced a small case, flourishing it at Misty.

Misty's anger slowly dissipated to be replaced by curiosity, as she examined the case.

"Oh… those badges you have… are those Johto Gym Badges?" Misty asked, with perked interest, running her finger along the case.

"Y-yes, yes they are," Soul nodded fervently.

She wondered how she'd manage to get a battle from Misty _now. _She'd experienced her fair share of annoyed Gym Leaders (Clair in particular, who had been miffed, her ego hurt, after Soul defeated her) but she'd never walked in on any of them about to kiss before!

Fortunately, Misty's frustration seemed to have altogether vanished; her tone was now rather friendly.

"If you have all eight then you must be good," Misty complimented.

Soul gave her a small smile, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok then," Misty said, looking at her with newfound respect, "Come to Cerulean Gym. I'll be happy to take you on. I'm Misty, the Gym Leader of Cerulean…"

_I know that, _Soul thought, and was about to thank her, when Misty, as quickly as her now absent beau, hurried off, in the direction of Route 24.

"Phew!" Soul sighed, shaking her head as she exchanged a look with her Pokémon, "I never expected _that _of all things, huh, Amphy?"

"Ampha-ros!"

"Yeah, you're right… let's get you healed up, stock on some Hyper Potions, and get that Cascade Badge!"

XoXoX

_I'll have to make this quick, _Misty thought as she ran towards Cerulean Cave, _that kid seemed pretty eager for the badge. I'll have to return to the gym soon and get ready to battle her…_

She called out her Lapras, and the duo immediately surfed over the calm water towards the shadow of the looming mountain ahead; Cerulean Cave.

Indeed, right where Misty expected him, was her runaway man, leaning against the mountainside, his dark brown bangs obscuring his face.

"Lapras, thanks, return," Misty said quickly, her Pokémon disappearing in a beam of red light.

The man looked up, his face immediately coloring. Misty froze as well, not quite knowing what to say.

"M-Misty," the young man finally spoke up, his voice shaking slightly, "Uh – hi…"

"Hi," Misty mumbled, twiddling her fingers, "Um – I –"

"I'm sorry for running of like that!" he suddenly said, in a great rush, "I just – she scared me – and I thought – I was just – I thought you'd be mad, and I didn't get to finish what I – it was embarrassing and I - I'm sorry!"

His words came out in a muddled jumble and his face was growing redder by the second, something which Misty thought was rather matching for his title.

"I wouldn't be mad," Misty said softly, realizing what exactly had him so mortified, "I – I wanted it as much as you did…"

"Y-yeah?" he asked, brown eyes lighting up hopefully.

Misty giggled. He was just too cute for his own good.

"Of course I did. For a long time now… how could you not know?"

"I – um – well – I just – I –" he stuttered, still very obvious, and Misty rolled her eyes, wondering how long it had taken him to gather up the courage to try and kiss her the first time.

Deciding to give him a little push, she walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest.

He stiffened, but she could feel his heart racing beneath her fingers.

"Why don't you finish what you started?" she asked flirtatious, echoing his earlier incomplete ramblings.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, looking adorably nervous.

"Of course," she said, starting to feel conscious as well, before she suddenly reached up, and pulled at his brown locks.

"Hey!" he cried defensively, as Misty yanked off the floppy brown-haired wig, tossing it to the side.

"Please, Ash," she said exasperatedly, "At least get rid of the ridiculous wig before you kiss me this time?"

"You know I have to wear it, Misty!" he whined, tugging at his baggy sweatshirt, "Along with this crap, to hide my true appearance. I can't be seen in public! If Professor Oak or one of his assistants sees me, I'll be in for a lecture! Or Gary, that asshole, I bet he'd run tattling to his grandfather that I was out…"

"Oh yeah," Misty giggled, a smile lighting up her face, "You're supposed to be training at Mount Silver, right? Not slacking off to meet _me _at Cerulean?"

"Yeah, well I got bored there," Ash muttered, "Stupid stuffy mountain. Plus Pikachu wanted to see you. And I wore out all my Pokémon and it was so cold, and it was hailing all the time, _really _annoying training conditions…"

"Is it that hard to admit you missed me?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ash blushed.

"That too," he mumbled, carefully placing his hands at her waist, "At first I was excited to get to train there… the Pokémon are strong, and really high-levelled! Snorlax learnt Blizzard yesterday, you know!"

"That's amazing," Misty complimented, a mischievous glint entering her eye, "You seem to be working hard, huh? A change from your usual lazy-ass self!"

"Shut up, Mist," he said, flicking her nose good-naturedly at the teasing, "Of course I work hard! I'm a Champion you know, it's not easy maintaining that position!"

"Ah, whatever Ash…" she shook her head, smiling.

"That's _Champion _Ash to you, Leader Misty!" he said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Misty said, swatting at him playfully, "Stop flaunting your status on me. You know I saw you when you were just a fumbling newbie, so I'm not impressed by all that 'Champion Ash' crap! Or should I say Champion _Red_? That's you new alias, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I hate it," Ash admitted, "But it seems to have caught on. I have no idea why though. It's rather stupid; just because I started wearing red _clothes_."

"I think it's a cute nickname, Red…"

"Haha, very funny… you know they call Gary _Blue _at Viridian_. _I have noidea why. I mean Red and Blue, is it supposed to be some kind of a joke?"

"You know it's just for your safety and privacy," Misty told him, "The Champion's true identity is supposed to be kept a secret, and-"

"I know, _I know_," Ash grumped.

"-if word got out that Champion Red was actually Ash Ketchum from Pallet, your mom would be swarmed with visitors and wannabe Pokémon champs like you…"

"Hey! You're talking to an _actual _champion, Misty!"

"You'll always be a wannabe to me, bike-wrecker!"

"You scrawny little runt!"

"Freaking idiot!"

"Crazy redhead!"

"_You're _the Red one, not me, Red."

"Agh, stop with the Red stuff, Mist! Call me by my actual name, please! It's too weird coming from _you _of all people…"

"Really?" Misty smiled slyly, before leaning forwards, "What makes me so special, _Ash_?"

"You know what it is Mist," he said in a low voice, his eyes darkening ever so slightly.

The atmosphere shifted suddenly – from playful and teasing to something more.

"Ash, I –" Misty began to say, but was cut off, when he leaned forward for the second time that day, capturing her lips in his.

_Finally! _Misty cheered, as she looped her arms around his neck, savoring the kiss and returning it with equal fervor.

XoXoX

"Ah, Ash," Misty said, pulling away after a few minutes.

Ash didn't let go of her though, his arms still tight around her waist.

"Ash, I have to go," Misty said regretfully.

"Why?" he sulked, pouting, "Why do you '_have to go_'?_"_

"Ash, I'm sorry, I have a challenger at the gym," Misty began, but he shook his head vehemently.

"No! Tell that kid-trainer and her Ampharos to _wait _for a day. They can battle you later… they already interrupted us once!"

He drew her in for another kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips, and Misty melted in his arms, enjoying the feeling as her stomach flipped and her skin tingled.

With great self-control she pulled away again a minute later.

"Ash, I'm really sorry, but you know as a Gym Leader I'm compelled to go and answer a challenge," Misty said, "And anyways, you've been here for three days… shouldn't you be heading back to Mount Silver now?"

"Aw, Misty, don't quote those rules at me," Ash rolled his eyes, "Can't you postpone a battle for _me_? I'm the _Champion, _you know…"

"And as Champion you should know that Gym Leaders are compelled to answer all challenges and battles! I've been away from the Gym for two days already Ash, I really have to go!"

"Fine," he muttered, looking thoroughly dejected, "_Fine. _But have dinner with me tonight, just once? We'll do something fun after… I'm leaving again for Mount Silver tomorrow, and I haven't even met all your Pokémon properly…"

"Of course," Misty said softly, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you right after my battle!"

"Win quick," Ash said, reluctantly letting go of her, "Beat that kid to pulp, Mist!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Misty laughed, "She already got through the entire Johto League, and probably the Elite Four."

"Wow," Ash looked impressed.

"Plus, something about her reminded me of _you _as a kid trainer," Misty added, eyes shining reminiscently, "With that Ampharos of hers, I think she'll be a pretty good challenge."

"Well, whatever it is, good luck, and finish fast!" Ash said, leaning down and picking up his wig.

"I'll try Ash," Misty said, smiling happily, as she reached for Lapras's pokéball, "Later!"

"Yeah, later, Mist," he said, watching her fondly as she mounted her Pokémon and surfed away.

XoXoX

_Author's Note – That was just completely pointless, but so much fun to write! =P _

_I was playing SoulSilver and I just restored the Power Plant and went to find Misty today, and before battling her I just HAD to write this silly little thing! It makes me think that there's Pokeshipping even in the games! It's such a fun thought =P _

_If you've played the game, you'll know I copied the locations, routes and Misty's dialogue to Soul straight from it (obviously the bit with Red as Ash as Mystery Date Man was my own addition… though I wonder who that guy is… with the blue shirt and brown hair he kinda looked like Georgio from the anime, but no way was I shipping them together! So let's just assume it was Ash in disguise!)_

_Also, I named her Soul, cause that's the generic name that usually comes up with her character (they call her Lyra in the English dub anime but I don't like that one)_

_And yeah, I have an Ampharos in the game. He's awesome! =D _

_But yeah, please review and let me know what you think. _

_ALSO to those of you who have asked, I haven't given up on 'Three's A Crowd' and I promise, I WILL update and finish it. But right now, I'm just so preoccupied with SoulSilver (I'm truly sorry!) so maybe after I finish the game! =P _


End file.
